


Elder Blood

by Lucien_Silver



Category: Wiedźmin - Fandom, Witcher 3 - Fandom
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Curses, Elf/Human relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, I know you secretly ship these two, Incomplete Story, Interracial Relationship, Magic, Monsters, Portals, Sexual Content, Work In Progress, You know you like it, fluffy stuff, sexy human and elf lovin happens, these tags are getting silly I will stop now, yup emotions happen here bruh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_Silver/pseuds/Lucien_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Witcher fanfiction. Takes place in an AU where Avallac'h and Ciri are a couple working together to fight Eredin and the Wild Hunt. NSFW content eventually, some swearing you know it wouldn't be the Witcher without it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elder Blood

**Author's Note:**

> There will be eventual smut in later chapters. And this was to satisfy my wish for Ciri/Avallac'h fanfiction, and there is a lack of Witcher fanfiction in general. This can also be found on my Quotev account. So... please enjoy!

\- Ciri P.O.V -

I lay awake on the bed. It is early morning, but I am underground in a cave. Not a nasty, dirty or dank cave, but a well furnished and homey cave. I am watching my lover's back, watching his hand move up and down while he brushes his long, silvery hair. My eyes trail down his back, taking in the many black ink tattoos that cover his otherwise flawless flesh. He sets his brush down on the vanity and stands and turns to face me. I noticed how his silvery blue eyes light up as he notices that I am awake.

"Ah, Zireael, awake at last" he says in his smooth, deep voice. "I hope you have rested well, you are still being pursued by Eredin, you never know when you may have to flee again."

"I've rested well enough." I reply "But won't your golems protect us if the Wild Hunt shows up here?"

"They will defend us for a time, but Eredin and the others are quite powerful, I doubt that my elementals would last long."

I looked down at the luxurious sheets "Oh..." I said solemnly.

He steps towards me and sits on the edge of the bed, a soft tone entered his voice "Zireael, I will keep you safe from them, I swear it, upon my life."

I sit up immediately after he says that and I place my hand on his arm "Avallac'h, no! Not on your life, please. Don't give up your life for me"

"But, Cirilla... my Zireael... my love, I am nothing without you." He places his hand over mine. "I must protect you."

I sigh and shake my head. I love that he wants to protect me, but I can take care of myself. It is almost like he sees me as some weak child, but I am not. Sure, with my age compared to his I might seem like a child, but I am in no way weak.

"I can take care of myself."

He sighs,"I know"

I put my chin on his shoulder. "Let's not argue about it anymore, okay?"

He nods, "Alright"

I grab a hold of his shoulders and laid back, pulling him down with me. He laughs, turning his face towards me, our noses brushing. I smile and close the distance between us, kissing him. He responded by smiling and kissing me back.

When we pulled apart both of our cheeks were flushed pink. I chuckled a little. He smiled. I got up out of bed and began to dress, Avallac'h dressed as well, I went and grabbed my sword and strapped it to my back.

I looked over at him, a concerned tone enters my voice. "How long?"

"What do you mean? How long, what?"

"Your curse. How long do you have?"

He sighs. "In truth, I do not know. I hope that we will find a way to break it soon. I fear for what might happen if we do not."

I went over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "We will. I know we will."

He nodded once. "I sure hope so."

I went in front of him, grabbed his hand and lightly tugged on his arm. "Come on! Let's not be depressing. We should get moving to Velen. There are supposed to be some powerful witches in the area. Perhaps they can help us."

He looked at me with an expression of disbelief. "Do you mean the Ladies of the Woods? Those whom are also known as the Crones of Brookback Bog."

I nodded, "Mhmm, they're supposed to be very powerful."

He shook his head. "I doubt they will help us. They serve the Hunt. They will more likely turn us over than to help us."

I shrugged, "Its worth a try though."

"I don't think so. I don't think it's worth you putting yourself in so much danger. We can search for help elsewhere. Maybe somewhere here in Skellige?"

"No, come on, let's at least try." I put my hand on my hip. "If something does happen, remember, I am quite capable of protecting myself." I tapped my fingers against my hip.

He sighed in defeat, "Fine, a portal should be opening up on the coast of Ard Skellig, it should take us to an area in Velen close to Fyke Isle."

"Yeah! That'll be perfect. It's not too terribly far from Midcopse, which is close to the Crones' village."

He put on his mask and started walking towards the exit of the cave. "I hope you know what you are doing, Zireael."

"I do, trust me, this will work out" I followed him out. To be safe he was the one who opened up the portal for us to head to Ard Skellig. If I teleported us, the Wild Hunt would sense my energy, then they would arrive and probably destroy Avallac'h's lab - all his life's work would be destroyed because of me.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters are to come!


End file.
